My Captor's heartbeat
by xxdeedeexx
Summary: It was inevitable, to be captured by this man was Hayato Gokudera's destiny. They were entwined as thread would be, never to be untangled, never to be separated heartbeats. Review pls!no flames...just enjoy
1. Chapter 1 : Like a child

**Summary: It was inevitable, to be captured by this man was Hayato Gokudera's destiny. They were entwined as thread would be, never to be untangled, never to be separated heartbeats. Review pls!, no flames...just enjoy **

**Hey, DeeDee here...okay well I'm trying out an idea again! **

**See how the responses go... where this leads...who knows XD (rated m for later chaps)**

**Anyhow, I do not own khr, or else...**

**So please enjoy, NO FLAMING, and I love reviews...**

I loved how the wind would soar past my ears as I did a quick spin on the gravel. The crunching of the road beneath my bike wheels was so soothing it made me sigh repetitively. The birds twittered and the strong smell of autumn leaves flew through our township. I turned into the simple florist shop in a rush, dropping my bike to the side and slamming the door behind me. My brother looked up startled beneath his glasses, his wide eyes alert.

My mind whirred with possibilities at Tsuna's grimace and strange behaviour, he seemed really uptight and often quite snappy at me.

"Gokudera-kun!"

I apologized with a smile. "I've come for deliveries again!"

I busied myself and reached for the nearest box of flowers, the scent made my feet sway for a moment. I noticed that my brother's eyes were red and swollen, his movements slow and tired. On instinct, I grabbed the box to ease the weight. My eyes noticed a pile of papers were laid to the side, as if purposefully out of his sight.

"You gave me a fright! Never in my 25 years of life have I felt this old..." Tsuna smiled, signalling for more orders to be made.

"Looks like the flowers aren't the only thing that's weighing up," I pointed out sadly.

My brother nodded, his hazel eyes brimming with emotion. His lips opened before shutting tight, waving me out of the shop.

I understood why my brother was out of money, our shop wasn't that successful – especially in a small township like this. He adopted me at the age of 14; even though, he was tight on money. The small florist shop was handed down the generations of Tsuna's family. So I was determined to finish my deliveries, and earn as much money as I could to help him. Often our neighbours had laughed that I was his 'right-hand' man, as if my brother owned a huge mafia family or something. I snorted, almost laughing at my strange thoughts.

Once I finished my deliveries, I ate my bento with a huge sigh. I've always dreamed of going to university, in the city...go to omai's. Have a cute girlfriend, but it could never happen with the rise of recent debts.

...

I returned home with a huge smile of relief, yelling my arrival and gently shutting the door behind me. The house seemed quiet, the occasional drip of tap water echoed. It seemed empty, too empty. My feet thudded to the rooms, calling out for anybody. There was a change in this atmosphere as I tiptoed towards the sound of voices, my hands threatened to shove the door open. A man in a black suit had his back turned, he had a gun attached to his side, and bright blonde hair. He spoke to my brother in a hushed whisper, hugging him tightly when my brother sobbed.

"There's just no way, if I were to-"

The blonde stranger placed a finger against Tsuna's quivering lips. "I'm so sorry Tsuna-kun, there's nothing I can do. He was persistent about your debt being due a long time ago."

I struggled to choke back a gasp, leaning lightly against the doorway.

"How will I tell him? He'll hate me for the rest of his life. Dealing with a loan shark, a-and then running away...I'm a frigging low-life coward!"

As time ticked, my brother clung to the stranger for support. Seeing this as a chance, the foreigner kissed his forehead and hugged him even tighter.

'_What could be so serious?_' I pondered inwardly. After a few minutes, I mustered enough courage to face the door.

I flung the door open, eyes as wild as a hurricane unleashed. A few strands of silver hair drifted to stray in front of my eyes, the stranger surprised and my brother equally shocked.

"What's going on, Tsuna? Who is this guy?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"This_ guy_ unfortunately has a name. Perhaps I should start again, my name is Dino Cavallone."Dino stated in an offended tone. I ignored his playful eyes and strode to my brother's side. I grabbed his sweaty hand, pleading him with my eyes.

"Wont you tell me?" I whispered childishly. My brother ruffled my hair, nodding his head.

There was a moment where my brother gripped my shirt with such strength and anxiety that turmoil twisted in my stomach.

"I-Im so sorry Gokudera-kun, I've done something terrible. I borrowed some money from a loan shark for your 'surprise' university application... so I left to the city, hoping to find somebody to help." He paused to stuttering for his next deep breath. "There I met Dino and this loan shark. I had to do it. I explained about my situation- with the debts and your university application. He agreed so I left, hoping that I had enough time to repay the debts. But they just keep on coming, Gokudera-kun..."

I unlocked his hands covering his face. "So now, he came back for the money?"

" Yes, and..." He shakily tilted his head towards Dino, tears welling in his wide eyes. "He demands to exchange you for it."

I exchanged shocked glances with the wall, daring to edge my view towards Dino. The stranger looked away, switching on his phone reluctantly. A strong sense of vertigo overcame me, I leaned against the bed tiredly. This morning I was riding along the roads peacefully, allowing my strange hair to sway in the wind. But now, here I was...already captured by this man.

"Fine. I'll go...its my duty to keep you safe brother." I replied breathily.

A single tear rolled down my cheek, I understood this situation...my brother needed me more than I needed him. Dino nodded sympathetically, and led himself out of the room. He made a quick call, grimacing as the male voice grunted.

"I'll take you to him, pack up your stuff... We leave in an hour."

...

I climbed into the sleek, black Porsche with a heavy heart. My eyes welled with tears as I waved quick goodbye to my brother. He clung to the doorhandle, his body convulsing with fear and longing. Dino turned, before grinning at my brother cheerfully. I felt like slamming him into the nearest tree; here my brother and I were suffering and there he was, giggling like a school girl.

The last thing I saw was the town closing in on Tsuna's scrunched face, and his bruised knees that fell onto the muddy ground. The town flew past, just as today's events were. I shut my eyes, and pinched myself under the seat. The truth of my situation clutched my heart with an iron-grip, refusing to let go or untangle me from the horrible dream.

'No, this isn't a dream Hayato." I whispered.

" Kill me in a crash, Dino, before I reach there..." I sighed depressed.

Dino raised his eyebrows, shifting his glasses down to the bridge of his nose "If I did that, Gokudera-kun, I would kill myself...and I finally scored with your brother in this trip."

I narrowed my eyes angrily, tilting my head out the window. "A kiss on the forehead isn't much, baka."

The blond idiot winked with a shrug, amusement coursing through his laughter. It rang it my ears, and I groaned in annoyance.

"You never know...brother in-law." He winked with an not-so-innocent smile. His laugh chimed through the wind, passing my ears with an annoying dance.

My head snapped around to his face, his face twisting into an innocent smile. I clenched my fist into a tight ball, before loosening it again.

"Just...just take care of him." My voice dropped and trailed off sadly.

..

I woke up several times during the tiring journey, gazing at the humming Dino with half-lidded eyes before cussing him out loud. He hummed and told me stories of his deluded childhood, dramatically waving his hands on the wheel. The smell of a food-stop wafted into my nose, hinting at how hungry I was. The burger soon disappeared with a loud burp, ignoring Dino's shocked mouth. Through a gulp of air, I nibbled on a chip hesitantly, washing my greasy throat with coke once again.

"So, who is this asshole anyway?"

The blonde's eyes glazed over, before snapping back to reality. He frowned and sighed. "You'll see, Gokudera-kun, it's a lot more easier not knowing who he was...trust me." Dino took an elegant bite of his burger, barely acknowledging the giggles of some foreign female tourists. Once again I thought about my brother, defenseless against the door, eyes pleading with me to stay. I fought back tears, biting on my lips until I drew blood. With a quick murmur, I excused myself to the bathroom, washing my face with cold water. It soothed me, but not long enough. The mirror reflected my tired eyes and tousled silver hair. I clutched the edge of the basin, bowing my head to the blank reflection that stared back. I screamed, noticing that I didn't have black hair nor was I that tall.

The stranger laughed, leaning on the doorframe. I tilted my head frustatedly, rinsing my hands with soap. As I swivelled past him towards the door, he grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Whoa there, wait a minute..." He laughed.

My eyebrows creased with annoyance , folding my arms and standing as tall as I could muster. The stranger grinned, resting his hands against his head. There was no choice but analyze the stranger's ordinary clothes, jeans, a ripped baseball cap and a striped blue shirt. His easy-going nature already got on my nerves, and I intended to leave the cursed bathroom as soon as possible.

"What?"

"Hello, my name is Takeshi Yamamoto..." He bowed respectively.

I nodded, frowning with a dark gaze aimed at him. "Good for you."

My body turned towards the door, cursing loudly when he grabbed me by my shoulder again. My back slouched and I sighed, giving in to this stranger. All the strength had been drained with the blonde idiot that I had driven with for the hour or so.

"Yamamoto-san, are you a baseball yankee by any chance?",I scoffed with a smirk.

The dumbass blinked confusedly. "Do Yankees own sushi bars?"

This time I blinked but mockingly. "No, but you could be the first..."

Yamamoto laughed, scratching his head. "Well, I don't see why not..."

A smile tugged on my pursed lips, so I pushed the door so it missed him by inches (grudgingly he dodged it with amazing movements). "See you around, Yamamoto."

As I finally tilted my head, my head impacted against Dino's chest. He gasped, laughing and hugging me as if it was a long awaited reunion.

"Gokudera-kun, I missed you soo much!" Dino cried loudly. I blushed, squirming under his tight grip. The blonde idiot narrowed his eyes at Yamamoto, shoving me behind him. Suddenly the tension between the two parties rose, the fire that rose behind their eyes scared even me.

"Yamamoto..." He plastered on a fake smile.

"Dino...pleasure to meet you again. Still doing errands for _him?_"

Dino laughed obnoxiously. "Well, I have no choice. It involves me and this boy here."

"Oh...okay!" He grinned mischievously.

Yamamoto winked at me beneath his eyelashes, shoving a piece of paper into my hand while Dino momentarily ended a call. He mouthed, "Take it, call me whenever you need me...and I'll be there."

I scrunched it inside my fist, immediately heading to throw it to the bin- but decided against it. Without a moment to reconsider my actions, I turned and waved at Yamamoto. He was equally surprised as his joyful eyes lingered on the note that I roughly shoved into my pocket.

Once we exited the shining food/service station, I sneaked a glance at Dino. For once the sleek blonde had a serious face, his eyes glazed with a fiery-sort of anger.

"Hey blondie, why were so angry with that guy?"

"Nothing." He gritted finally. With a not-so-smooth movement, he jumped into the car, tapping impatiently against the steering wheel.

For the rest of the journey , he ignored me and hummed to snoop dog classics. I nodded off into a deep slumber, welcoming the warm wind sweeping my hair away from my tired eyes.

"Bastard..." I muttered softly. My eyes suddenly grew heavy lidded, waving away a few pieces of leaves that flew into my eyes. Dino stared at me, then finally loosened up into a small smile.

"Business Gokudera-kun, it's purely business."

When he woke me up, my neck was extremely sore from being in the same position. I stretched, yawned, and rubbed my eyes tiredly. The Porsche flew past apartments and mesmerizing buildings. Stupefied, I tried not to show my childish excitement and awe as we passed this. Not even a glance from the people from the streets, although it was nearing midnight-the city life was pretty much still alive. It was extremely obvious that beautiful women clung to handsome men desperately, dragging them to some corner or love hotel. There were even a pair of men, holding hands lovingly. I blushed when I thought something so crudely, but thankfully Dino pulled over to a ripped building. The walls seemed peeling, and I couldn't read the poorly-painted title. The sound of thumping music vibrated on the ground, Dino swivelled his body towards mine. Slowly he strode towards me, looking quite handsome in a stylish black suit.

"You'll be fine, I'll promise to take care of you the best I can...thats the least I can do for your brother." He assured me softly. I noticed that he must have felt guilty for not helping my brother, so he attempted to ease the burden through these city air smelled of alcohol and smoke, it seemed to linger through their noses and clothes. I nodded at him, and followed him into the locked door. He knocked on the door, patting my shoulder sympathetically.

Behind the door was beyond my wildest dreams.

...

The party lights gleamed in the room, the half-naked women dancing in vulgar moments. Their short skirts and tight tops dazzled the surrounded men. I gawked at the size of the men; they all seemed dodgy and dragged their eyes away from the dance to stare at me. I blushed, ducking behind Dino and tightening my scarf around my neck. The air reeked of alcohol, women sauntered up to Dino and crouched near me. The men just took a whiff on their cigarettes, blowing smoke in my face as I trudged past. Occasionally, the blondie smiled at me, gesturing to the furthest corner of the club. I saw to my right a few couches, filled with cologne-drowned men and giggling women. There was a sudden realization, I had come to a brothel. Dino paused, gently shoving my arm beyond the curtain. In the dark, I saw a tall shadow sipping whisky. There was a sudden urge to choke on the air, but I swallowed some spit. My throat seemed parched and thirsty of fear.

"Oi, Kyoya...here he is..."

I gulped, fear coursed through my veins as I dared to look this man in the eye. With my head held high, I bowed shakily.

"He's a brat." The voice bellowed darkly. He stepped out of the shadows, wearing an expensive kimono down to his feet. His arms were folded and shoes clacked against the cemented ground loudly.

"Listen Kyoya, take care of this kid . You're not the only one that wants him now, other perverted asses want him too..." The blondie's right eyebrow shot up mockingly .

The man smirked, his eyes analyzed my stiff body in amusement. My heart thumped rapidly as I locked my eyes onto his cold orbs. They reflected blizzards and a cloudy past, they shed no light and seemed to only aid his smirk and frown in his life. When a bunch of keys were thrown in my chest, I grasped them immediately. I strained my eyes to see the caption on the label, 'Hibari Kyoya'. My heart thumped with anticipation, as Dino snaked a comfortable arm on my shoulder.

"The keys to my apartment ..."

Dino frowned, and shook his head. "Come on, Hayato-kun."

Hibari's head snapped so fast that his senpai almost heard the click, the shadows hiding his frown.

"Don't call me that..." I growled angrily.

Dino laughed, slinging a comforting arm around my shoulder. "Sorry, it's only to speed things up with my kouhai..."

"I'm not gay, Dino..." I blinked momentarily. Once the light illuminated the ambiguous glitter that was spread across the floor, my eyes were transfixed on the colours that shone onto my face. The people were back to their own business, entertaining and groping each other.

"I know," he sighed. " Just bear with me, okay?"

I leaned heavily against his arm, a sudden feeling of being lost and lonely clung to my throbbing heart. There was no way to run, I was here...end of story.

It was no surprise that Hibari owned a huge apartment floor. Apparently it was Japanese-styled interior, and therefore I would love it. But I wouldn't, because this wasn't my home. Although I tried to explain it to the dumb-ass, he shook his head and rambled on with small talk. Dino led me through the maze of lifts and strode spast gold-numbered rooms into the luxurious room filled with ancient paintings. As soon as he opened the door, my breath was taken away immediately. I threw my bag to the side, flinging my arms in a circle. A laugh bubbled on my throat, but I stopped when I saw the blondie's raised eyebrow.

""Well, I'm sorry I have to leave, Gokudera-kun...some things have popped up." He twirled the keys around his finger distractedly. Slowly he strode to my side and gripped my shoulder strongly. For a moment, I dragged my clouded eyes away from his, stepping away from his concerned grip.

"I know you kept Yamamoto's number, but...think of that as a second option. Here's mine, and a mobile for you to call me as well..." He reached into his pocket for a gold-coloured Motorola KRZR, a perfect fit for my hands. With a quick examination and a quick murmur or gratitude, I clamped it to my chest.

As he turned to leave, I felt the need to apologize or say something. So I grabbed the back of his shirt, which had the desired effect of a surprised blondie staring at me.

"Thanks blondie, thanks...a lot. You saved me, this whole shit-of a situation happened too fast...and I don't think I could have done it on my own." I grumbled softly. I wasn't even sure if I said it, or he heard me. But I did anyway, and he heard it with a rounded smile. With a great big hug, he patted my head before shutting the door behind him. There was a constant mix of emotions that flashed before my eyes and my body shook towards the open-kitchen.

He left me in a huge apartment, with luxurious features that surrounded me but nothing simple to gobble to soothe my famished state. It was all too much as my knees landed on the polished ground with a loud thud. I cried till my eyes grew pink and swollen, wiping it away on the hem of my shirt. There wasn't a moment where I felt the confidence I felt only less than 24 hours ago. My stomach growling from hunger and frustration of being lost in the apartment eventually got to me.

I hated this feeling, the feeling of being abandoned on a lonely street, although I was surrounded by gleaming furniture it still gnawed on me like a venomous bug that caused me to feel light-headed. For a full sixty seconds, a thought didn't cross my mind before I sprawled on the lime-green couch, sipping a glass of city-water. My face scrunched up, before I spat it to the side of the couch. A soft sigh escaped my lips.

Like a child, I searched my mind for the smiling memories that were only sketched so clearly moments before.

Like a child, I was palpably homesick.


	2. Chapter 2 : Trapped

**Chapter 2: Alien**

**HEY, sorry for the late post...but please enjoy...leave reviews!**

**Looking for a beta URGENTLY AND I MEAN URGENTLY pls contact me if youre interested, or tell someone you know that wouldnt mind.**

* * *

"Nggh...", I groaned loudly.

My forehead rested against the warm pillow in comfort, inhaling a strong scent of cologne. On instinct, I snuggled with a content smile into the unusually hard yet silky goodness. Of course, Tsuna probably forgot to change the sheets. Quickly, I sneaked a hand under the large pressure on my chest , heaving with the little strength I woke up with. After awhile, I gave up. I cringed and reached for my favourite skull-shaped alarm clock, knocking over objects off the traditional bedside table. Through dazed eyes I realised something,that the room was abnormally large and had a soothing draft coming from the windows.

If I was at home my hayfever would have shot up by now. Oh...mother ...

I struggled as I realised the strong weight across my chest had tightened. Gasping with shock I identified the object as an arm. I gently pulled it, underestimating the strength that it had. Although I tried several times, the bloody arm refused to 'uncuddle me'. Finally I dragged my eyes to the owner of the chiselled arms, widening my eyes when Hibari Kyoya. My captor that seized me under those arms literally,within the last few hours or so. I blushed, raking my eyes over the god-like figure sleeping next to me. It was almost like, a pair of gods...or aliens (which could explain the highly complex male beauty) had dumped their child onto Earth. My fingers picked twirled a strand of raven-hair in the middle, rubbing the silk with an awed expression. Slowly my nose inched towards the ceramic god, puckering enough courage to gaze over his fluttering eyelashes and thin lips. He mumbled something in his own language, grabbing my arm and twisting it backwards. I yelped in pain, my body turning into a curved shape.

" Get off me you bastard!", my mouth gaped. Hibari stared at me wincing in pain, obviously not sorry that he nearly ripped my arm off . Even after he let go, waves of new found pain coursed through my right arm.

" You interrupted my dream brat", Hibari mouthed with the slightest yawn.

My eyes narrowed at his blank response, tempting to reach out and grab the expensive antique lamp and crush it onto his perfectly rounded head. He noticed where my attention was, smirking and leaning his head close to my face. My lips opened before tightly shutting it again, refusing to show my red-tainted blush. I prayed that the silver hair that I often got teased for would save my pride. I noticed the loan shark had returned to his blank expression, his bare chest almost glinting in the sunlight.

"Aren't you going to ask me how your clothes are lying on the ground?", he yawned through those damned , half-lidded eyes. Once again, I cringed with realisation. My hands twitched and pulled the sheets over me, suddenly conscious that my naked body was next to this bastard. He had somehow landed my behind on his bed, NEXT TO HIM.

" Hmph,", my shoulders shrugged with pitiful strength.

The loan shark smirked through half-lidded eyes before stretching so his chiselled torso so it was in full view. I couldn't help but flash my widened eyes at the glorious image of the god-like shark revealing himself. A raspberry-coloured blush spread along my cheeks, swivelling my head to the other side of the room as I 'hmph-ed' again. A rush of colours,and I found myself facing the smirking shark himself. His hand sneaked around my waist comfortably, breathing a strand of surprisingly sweet-smelling breath along my quivering lips. This time pure anger stormed through my heart, with tight fists I thumped hard against his chest. As usual, my strength was futile against the unbeatable monster. Hibari's tounge outlined my thin lips, sucking gently along my collarbone before averting all attention along my untouched navel. On instinct, I groaned inwardly as ripples of pleasure coursed to my loins.

"B-b-astard, stop it!", my voice moaned through much-needed breaths and intervals that the bastard scarcely gave me. He smirked, scraping the tip of the finger along my blush.

" Do not forget your place brat", the loan shark huskily whispered into my ears . I shivered , feeling heat I've never experienced before...down there.

My head snapped towards the door, frozen and shocked at how revealing this whole show was to the anyone who walked through that door. I admit, I had no more blood to blush ...I just stared into his cold pitless eyes. Hibari grunted in annoyance, gently pressing my ass-cheeks before reaching to slam the door. Using this slight movement to my advantage, my body arched away from him and pushed back towards the ground. Of course, this brave scenario resulted in a loud thud and a swear word or two as my fragile body impacted the hard ground.

"T-T-eme!", I managed to grunt out with as much anger as I could muster. Right then , my head was spinning and I could only see flashing of stars and hey, a comet or too. My captor merely blinked, leaning his barely tousled head onto his hand before ignoring my crumpled body on the ground. He waved his hands, and with that I was dismissed. I groaned, rubbing my ass to numb out the extra pain from landing on polished wood.

" Oh dear Gokudera-kun, you'll catch a cold on the ground like that...", a male voice declared with a tut-tut tone. I swivelled my head towards the voice, smiling with relief at Dino. As usual, he looked dressed for a party. His expensive suit gleamed with a tint of gold, and his hair sleeked back with musk-scented hair gel ( which I was surprised it even existed). The blondie guided my waist across to the lounge, glaring at Hibari with as much venom the model could muster. The loan shark returned his venom, by turning the other way.

" Blondie, thanks", I sighed with a huge gush of air.

Dino shook his head, laughing at the linen sheet that desperately clung to my waist. I fidgeted under his 'thinking face', and secured it with a huge knot to the side.

" That's alright. I came over to discuss some matters with Kyoya, and check up on you.", he winked through glistening eyes.

"Fix yourself some breakfast, there's some toast and old peanut butter somewhere in the fridge.", Dino waved me away into the kitchen. He rifled through the old items, throwing some moldy bread into the bin before leaving me to it. I looked for some normal bread, maybe made sometime this nothing seemed to be of age. Dino seemed to know his way around Hibaris apartment, perhaps he's had sleepovers here. There was a loud slam of the door, and Dino yelped in surprise when something heavy was thrown ar ,I edged towards the closed bedroom doors .Tsuna told me never to eavesdrop, but he wasn't there so I ignored his moral advice. My ear touched the cold door, straining to hear their deep voices.

" Kyoya, treat him well..."

I heard the grunting noise which I presumed was bastard- Hibari. " Whatever, who are you to trepass in my home?"

" You've got my future brother –in law!"...

blah blah ( the conversation continued)

That is until I heard a familiar name.

Takeshi Yamamoto.

" He's in town Kyoya, and the worst part is..." , the blondie lowered his tone making it impossible to hear. I could imagine the loan shark's sharp gaze, nodding for a second.

" Let him come. I'd like to see him..." , he too was probably yawning into the pillow ,muffling the sound.

I heard the shifiting of weight, and ran towards the kitchen grabbing the nearest cupboard . Dino strolled in with a serious smile, gripping on my stiff shoulder dipped towards the fridge. I had a strong feeling he saw me leap across to the kitchen.

" Gokudera-kun, I presume you heard most of the conversation. The point is,in this city there are bad people and you're** living** with one. Kyoya isn't the most loved person in this world, but he is one of the most feared. So, I think you should stay put for awhile. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, avoiding his intense gaze with an odd stammer.

" F-fine. But when can I..."

" We'll see it soon. Okay?", my apparent future brother-in law slapped me across the back. I plastered on a fake smile and nudged him harder.

Towards the corner of the room, we heard the loudest bang vibrated that reached us. The loan shark had banged his fist against the wall, trudging with his head hung low. I narrowed my eyes, glancing at Dino's unperturbed motherly obsession with breakfast. Hibari slammed the door into the bathroom, probably freshening himself with more blossom-scented powder, shit-head.

Once Dino had managed a few mouthfuls for me ,he shouted for the loan shark to get his grumpy little ass out. The blondie bid farewell, promising to buy me new pants. Hibari followed soon after with an even silkier black suit, pausing to rake his eyes over the cloth that was tightened around the body that he was about to 'take'. I blushed, fidgeting with the tap. Truth be told, I was scared to be alone. But never in the century would I admit it to anyone,not even Tsuna.

The door made trapping click sound, and I was alone.

* * *

What would you do in you were alone in a luxurious penthouse; explore,trash, ransack it? Believe it or not, I wasn't in the mood for anything. The pool reflected a bright blue, sparkling and encouraging me to have a smooth dive. My eyes slid agonisingly from the pool to the phone, daring closer and closer until the handset was within my cold palm. I placed it down again, making a decision not to call Tsuna. I was bored and depressed, the whole city glimmered with lights and cheering crowds . Meanwhile , I was stuck in a penthouse. I sighed, opening the door into the my 'rape-room' as I joked. My clothes were neatly folded in the corner, I reached towards it before dropping it across the floor. I cursed loudly, fiddling with the button. With a soft flutter, a piece of scrunched paper flew balanced on my foot . It shivered in the heated breeze, fainting with a slight sigh. I recognised the paper, it was the idiot from the fuel station's number. As soon as my finger brushed against it, Dino's warning played in my mind.

"Dammit...", I gritted through my teeth,while scrunching it up again. It landed with a soft thud in the corner. I trudged towards the window, gazing longingly at the city. It was beautiful in its own polluted way, the city roared with activity and yet it was the early hours of the morning. People screamed into phones, mothers adjusted their child's uniform umpteen amount of times and high school girls giggled like hyenas infront of their male peers. My hand scraped against the smooth surface of the glass, I leaned my head against it and took a deep breath.

Anger, hurt and most of all the feeling of entrapment engulfed me.

I really wanted to go, no matter what the dangers I was trapped inside a cage, which oddly provided luxury but no warmth. I clutched my bag with a smooth movement, cursing when I saw the low levels of battery on my mobile. My legs sprinted to the door, eagerly opening it before pausing again.

"I'm sorry Dino, but my rebellious teenager days are too great to farewell", my cracked lips broke into a cheeky smile.

I could just imagine the blondie pointing his manicured nails at me.

With that, the door shut behind me.

* * *

**Okay, summary: gokudera escapes into the city, ignoring dinos warning. What will happen now?**

**Gokudera is ...around about 18 to 19 yrs**

**and Hibari you decide :) ( 23...maybe?)**

**when i mention fuel station, in nz thats where all the mcdonalds and toilets are. A stop over for travellers. As I said no beta for this chap...so im so so sorry :)**

**REVIEW!11**


	3. Chapter 3 : Boss

**PLEASE ENJOY, A CHAP BASED ON GOKUDERA ESCAPING INTO THE CITY. **

**Smut's on its way, just…not at the moment haha.**

* * *

Somehow, after half an hour or trudging aimlessly past giggling high school girls and winking old ladies the extravagant city found me. It was nothing like the countryside that I grew up in. The air reeked off rotten eggs and the occasional trail of pork buns that led past my nose and onto nowhere. Each scent, each taste made my insides tingle with excitement . A few rays of sunlight filtered onto the pouting civilians, shining a light that announced a new day of suffering and hard work loads. I shoved my last plastic wrapper of strawberry gum into my mouth, tightening my fur-jacket around my shoulders. Passer-bys stared at me oddly, sliding their eyes on my silver hair, then widened their eyes at my gothic sense of clothes. Don't get me wrong, I'm not emo, I just love the contemporary style to it.

The city was as polluted as I imagined it, yet there was as sense of excitement at every nook and cranny of the city square. My legs trailed the people-congested paths, onto the another huge city square. Large television screens promoted toothbrush advertisements, and adorable chicks singing to some squeaky tune that I practically hummed to. The tune was droned out by the street; businesses, druggies and even the odd enticing host strode past on their cell phone. They were amidst in their own lives and conversations ;some laughing, frowning and even tears filled their eyes. Several high school students gazed at me strangely, one girl with red hair whispered " weirdo" as she noticed by turquoise eyes and startling natural hair. I plastered a smile, before mouthing loud enough for her to hear.

" How pathetic, you can't get any of this"

The girl paused the tips of her ears turning a bright red, yet her friends continued screaming for her to tag along before the crowds stampeded her. She waved them , and caught up with them with an angry stomp. Sure she was cute, but if she kept her mouth shut, she'd be even cuter. After admiring the colourful streets, I realised it must have been around about midday. My stomach growled simultaneously with the roar of the engines at a traffic light, because I hadn't eaten anything for a few hours. I rummaged through my light backpack for some left-over coins, and found a few stashes that Tsuna must have smuggled while I wasn't looking. Quickly I ran to a bubble tea stand, and ordered something different ;Rose-flavoured . Strange right? The lady offered a cheaper price to me, yelling how people didn't dare to try new things. A smile crept on my lips, the lady had an odd red scar and didn't seem that old either. She blushed when a blond man placed a tender arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

" Sorry there kid, my wife gets emotional at the simplest of things."

" Collonello!", she protested wildly.

Collonello laughed, before loosening his arm slightly. " You're too cute Lal"

I laughed when a pan barely missed his head. We bid farewell, Lal still blushing furiously under her fiery eyes. Collonello's personality was the opposite of hers, he seemed more easy-going but still as warrior-like. I gasped when a child ran across the path, glaring at me as my foot edged towards the runt's the sweet liquid slithered down my throat, I nibbled on each pearl before gulping the whole thing in one go. Each pearl was soft, and slightly slimy after awhile. I cringed spitting out a ball, just underneath an old man that glared under bushy eyebrows. Smiling apologetically, I diverted my eyes onto the fountain that displayed its water feature. The water splashed, and made a loud gurgling sound as it impacted the pool of water on the side. Colours of the rainbow shimmered , and children even dipped their hand into the pool before laughing in delight. I yawned, scratching my stomach before gazing at my surroundings with half-lidded eyes. Tiredness and ache soon filled my limbs, allowing me to succumb to a quick nap. A quick nap that left me looking at the slightly dimming sun in shock. I must have dozed off for hours! That bastard, no…_those_ ( as in Hibari and Dino) bastards will be looking for me.

Grabbing my bag , I headed towards the main street which seemed just as congested as it was in midday. Right, left , right…

right?

Frustration soon left me resting my head against a cold pole, humming to a tune that I loved to play on the piano. I followed my instinct, and headed towards the alleyway which I presumed would a quick shortcut onto the main street. My instincts were wrong, typical. My jacket was useless against the cold wind that whispered its way past my ears, into a more complicated route deeper into the city.

Footsteps echoed down the alleys, leaving me scared and even snapping my neck back every few minutes to notice any strange idiots behind me. Shadows that alerted evening and the loss of sunshine, soon made me panic. Even if I wanted to shit my pants, the toilet was nearly a mile away.

" Oi , the kid over there."

My head remained frozen ahead, quickening my pace to see the intruder from behind me. I realised that there was a huge shadow that danced its way ahead of me, filling the narrow alley with alcohol and maybe even the stench of cocaine. With my heart thumping, my lips turned into a cocky smirk. The men swaggered in front of me, placing a yellow hand directly onto my shoulders. One of them pressed down, massaging it before I slapped it away .

"Get your bloody hand off me now.", I spoke with a tenacious smile. It wasn't a plea, it was more of an order that even the older one recognised it as. He motioned the one behind me over, widening his eyes when he met my confident features.

" Boss would like you."

"Come with Pete and me. The name's Bob", the wispy-haired one pestered me. He was the dumb-ass of the group, too stupid to make decisions but lethal in a fight. They were drunk, which means I had a 45% chance of winning.

'_Shit Hayato , that isn't much.", my thoughts echoed through the alley._

The men took advantage of my temporarily lost features and cornered me further into the wall, causing me to shiver at the sudden drop of the temperature. My hand slightly shoved against Bob, creating new authority across the small playing field.

" No can do , I have other things to do then join your…", I paused for effect raking my eyes over their unkept dirty outlook." little clan ship."

This time the older one got angry, twisting his lips into an ugly frown. " You don't have a choice, pretty-assed phunk,"

The older one trailed his hands down my pants towards my zipper, grinning when he saw me flinch.

" We have to check everything about you is pretty, before boss sees you."

" Sad your boss hasn't chosen you yet.I don't know what's uglier, your face…or your just your face",

The lights flickered for a dramatic effect, synchronising with the sudden change of the Pete and Bob's distorted frowns. Each flicker had a waiting time of 3 minutes, and if I used that 3 minutes to temporarily be unseen, even for a few seconds that I'd have the upper hand.

' _Wait for it…"_

" Why you little…", Bob swung his fists close into my face. Three minutes passed, and I grinned cockily at his pathetic attempt to touch me.

"_Now!"_

I dodged in within a milli-second, elbowing him hard against the chest. Next came the older one, he attacked from the left , causing me to lose my balance for a few moments. Pete punched my stomach, blinking as he realised that I had missed it and kicked a foot directly into his gut. I was fully aware of the trickle of blood that rolled down my forehead, and the sweat that mingled on my shirt, but that just enhanced the glory. A rare smile tugged on my lips, this was a fight I had waited for and itched for along time. The older one was slower, but his punches seemed to violate even the wall. I kicked him across the chest, twisting my body to the side before gulping for air. Fat-so, the older one noticed the sharp pain across my leg as Bob's magic pocket-knife slashed across flesh. My head soon started spinning, as the reality of my beaten leg took its toll. Blood gushed onto the ground, forming a crimson pool that reflected my stubborn face. Adrenalin rushed through my veins, and my desperate fighting skills soon came handy. Bob stood up suddenly, yelling out and shoving me against the wall. Air gushed out of my lungs, as the impact against the wall paralysed me for a moment. The pain was intense, each blow that they prepared seemed never-ending and I almost regretted my actions. They both lunged in with their fists, plunging me into a state of being semi-conscious. Bob grinned, reaching into his pocket for a pocket knife before trailing an imaginary pathway just above my navel.A flash of silver, and the pocket-knife soon distorted into a full-fledged sword. I blinked through blood and sweat, laughing when I realised how delirious the image seemed. All I wanted was to be under Hibari's watchful gaze, blushing and writhing the sheet around my waist. For me, that just seemed safer.

" It wasn't me , it wasn't me!"

Those were the last words I heard.

…

I kept hearing words on the way, there were no sirens just this man blabbering on about something or rather. Even in the state of semi-consciousness, I yelled the idiot to shut-up and let me rest. I felt myself be carried to another room, gently placed down before a warm hand rested on my forehead. Immense pain throbbed on my leg, pulsating agony to every limb and inch of my body. Those bastards had beaten me well, especially after they knocked me out first. A drug was injected into my arm, for the first time since that incident, bliss rushed towards my legs.

"Gokudera…Gokudera…"

I mumbled something in response, too drugged or bothered to answer. "Hnngh…"

Soon the voice stopped pestering me, sighing before tucking strands of sweaty hair behind my ears.

"You are certainly something , aren't you?"

A deep slumber enveloped me in a hug, and I gladly obliged.

…

Kyoya Hibari threw his mobile against the wall, when he found out Gokudera missing from the apartment . The brat must have remembered the password, and exited it without ease onto the streets. The blonde dumb-ass rang him earlier, too emotional too blubber something that a human understood.

Apparently the brat had found himself lost in the channels of alleyways that connected onto the main street. Two drunken men had apparently tried something on him ,and the brat had retaliated with his fists. Thus, a huge fight had occurred involving his measly pet against those rough men. Gokudera certainly had his wild streak, retaliating with his 'fists of courage 'so easily, something that even the loan shark admired. His where-abouts were unknown, witness's say a man had taken him with a pleased smile on his face. There was a fl The frustrated loan shark grudgingly crushed his mobile in his hands, narrowing his eyes when he ignored Dino's call again.

He was about to ignore the familiar Namimori ringtone, when he not-so delicately pushed the accept button with his finger.

"What?,"

" Hey, Yamamoto here. You're still as curt as usual eh Hibari-san, " the friendly voice laughed loudly.

" As I asked, what do you want?"

" Weelll, I found Hayato Gokudera on long alleyways behind that dim-sim shop that I love. Yeah, so he was bleeding heaps. So I showed him to Dr. Shamal , and now thanks to me, he's resting."

" Where?"

"Sorry?", Yamamoto inquired genuinely. Hibari flung fast answers at him, and Yamamoto processed things a tad slower that most people.

" Oh right, Gokudera. Gokudera's at my place, you know…the dojo near Kichi Street?"

"…"

" Ne Hibari-san, go easy on the poor guy. He was mumbling something about apologising to you…"

-engaged tone-

" Bye bye…", Yamamoto laughed.

Hibari hung up with a furious punch of the end call. The idiot that managed his hands on his toy, he grabbed his black Versace coat and headed towards his driver. The driver nodded his head sullenly, talking to his G.P.S system onto the street that indicated his masters destination. Hibari swung the door, impatience and anger seeping onto his usually monotonous features. The door men that relaxed outside the door, immediately straightened their shoulders and bowed their heads towards the almighty-Kyoya Hibari. One of them dared the door open, even before Kyoya had slammed the door open himself. He had no time intricately noticing the messy interior of the sword-man's house.

Yamamoto was taken back at the speed of Hibari, and noticing how the loanshark flashed his coat and tonfas appeared with lightning speed just above his neck. He laughed, Hibari should deserve credit for the 'best person for dramatic entrances'.

"Ma-ma Hibari-san, you're looking at me like I was the one to hurt Gokudera ."

" Where is he?", Hibari lowered his tonfas before darting his eyes to the nearest door.

The slow-idiot processed his words, munching on some biscuits that he rummaged from his drawer. The sword-man's decided to answer a different question, that played in Hibari's mind.

" He had a slash wound to the leg , went quite deep but he won't be retarded. So now we're keeping him on watch until the risk of infection slightly goes down. Of course, he needs to be careful any day.", Takeshi Yamamoto weighed on his lips." Those men had ran away before I caught up to them. I decided to leave that up to you, too much running for me anyway."

The silver-haired young man had dazzled him when they first met, the way that his eyes flashed with storms and hurricanes intrigued him. But then again, he was owned by Hibari and for now, he'd remain in the shadows. Yamaoto realised that dangerous and impatient look that Hibari posed grew, as time ticked by.

"I'll sort him out."

"Don't you mean, you'll sort them out?"

" Let them run first, the kill is always fun when they think they have the lead.", The loanshark smirked devilishly. Yamamoto shook his head, leading him to an isolated room with little light that streamed pathetically from a tiny window. Someone had hygienically cleaned the place, vacuuming most of the dust that lingered ( much to Hibari's surprise). Kyoya's breath caught in his throat, as he noticed how fragile the brat was. Gokudera's eyes fluttered in response, his lips moved in slow motion to something audible in his restless dream. Gokudera attracted the loan shark with his feisty personality, something that left a strange pounding in his loanshark took a step forward, careful not to seem too besotted but rather cautious not to step on anything. Yamamoto stared at the the concentration that the loan shark had before he left the room, eager to get back to his delicious Tim-tams.

Gokudera opened his eyes slightly, blinking sleepily through the anisthetic.

" B-Baka-Hibari?""…", for the first time Hibari scoured his brain for some comeback to say. Instead he shut his mouth, and drew closer . The clock ticked slowly, a contrast to Hibari's drumming heart and turmoil in his stomach.

" Y-ya know, w-when fat-so touched me…I hated it. I hated every r-e-evolting part of him , so much so that I wanted to smash his head onto the brick right then and there.", the silver-nette sighed tiredly. These words weren't practiced, must be the bloody drug that caused him to spill his thoughts this much.

" From what I heard, your actions spoke louder than words."

Gokudera laughed softly, resting his eyes . He was determined to say his words, even if it came out in blabbers or slurs.

" But, when you touch me. It feels different, I just feel …safe when I'm with you."

" Well, you're indebted to me brat."

The loan shark brushed a strand of hair away from Gokudera's cheek, lingering his hands against it for a moment.

" D-Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking bastard. God I forgot what I was going to say…e-rrm…oh yes…the last thing I felt before closing my eyes was; I've got to get back to _him_. Not Tsuna, not Dino…but back to your stupid face.", Gokudera muttered through gritted teeth. He felt a sense of accomplishment that made its way slowly through his chest, the person he hated…loathed even was the man he felt the most secure with. He loved Tsuna, protecting him till the day he will die. Yet, he wanted to be _protected _and Kyoya Hibari appeared to be the right man for it.

The loan shark widened his eyes, and smirked. Hibari carried him gently, cocooning him with the velvet of his jacket and warmth. Gokudera smiled in his sleep, leaning closer into his chest . Gokudera winced in pain as his leg softly impacted the seat. The driver, and the doormen had their mouths widened at the prospect of Hibari showing weakness for something. Not domestic animals, a human in fact. Once Takeshi bid farewell with his famous toothy grin, and Hibari with an indignant nod, everyone's shoulders had relaxed as the tension left. They knew that 'nod' was as close to a thank you, as they'd get.

* * *

**Was it good? **

**Ok now I'm out for ideas, I guess I'm going through Writers Block. I realise that the actual plot and behind scenes of this story will be quite complicated, and I intend to bring in some familiar characters. I tried to keep it as best to the characters as possible, hoped it worked out. **

**ERRRM, rose tea is actually awesome. I'm addicted to that, and lychee pudding too. **

**REVIEW PLS! KEEP ME GOING!**

**Ps; any particular characters you'd like to be added…pls tell me ****J**

**ALSO IM LOOKING FOR A BETA.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Knowing

**I'm so sorry everyone! The ideas literally combusted within these last few months, perhaps months. I looked at the reviews, and that boosted my drive even more to finish this chapter!**

**I have nothing against blonds, just...Dinos so hot.**

**Please review , its the only thing that keeps me going.**

* * *

The boy was pained in his sleep again, whimpering and clamping down on the bed. Hibari sat on the couch , flipping through the newspapers when he noticed the droplets of sweat that soaked the brat's pillow. Trust the brat to wet the bed. He walked towards Gokudera, holding his hand for a long period of time, then raking his hands through the brat's hair.

He noticed the pained look that slowly eased, into quieter whimpers.

_What was the boy dreaming about?_

No, the thought of ravishing the brat at that moment seemed to...easy. He loved to chase his prey, and this case it was especially hard.

What the loan shark didn't notice, was that as soon as he left. Gokudera called out his name in his sleep, a moment in time when he reached out into mid-air. A moment left unforgotten.

* * *

**GOKUDERA POV**

The answer is, no I didn't die- and yes, Hibari saved me. This ideas just seemed too foreign, too remote to even mention in my idle mind. I must have laid motionless for days, numbing out the combusting pain in my lower thigh. The loanshark-shit, commonly referred to as Hibari kept me isolated from society. All because, I attempted to go for a stroll...a stroll that eventually resulted in a week long in bed. Dino visited me often, petting my head and even buying a bunch of roses down the road. Naturally out of gratitude I accepted, avoiding Hibari's lengthy gaze at my pleased smile. Strangely, they moved to the corner of the room as morning arrived.

Personally I had other things nibbling on the edge of my pounding head, small bugs inching closer and closer until I'd ruffle my hair to shove my thoughts away. I closed my eyes, savouring the sweet air that suddenly disclosed around my lips. Soon I felt something oddly cool slipping between my lips, I flinched when I identified that as a tounge. It roamed freely, stroking my own before the perpetrator bit my lip. I groaned inwardly, arching my band to grip his broke away, brushing a strand of lonesome hair ontop of my plastered lip.

" Oh my god, leave the kid alone Hibari!"

The loan shark straightened his suit, noticing the blush that blew across my cheeks like a inch of splattered ink on an empty page. He left me in a daze, attempting to collect my deserted thoughts. Dino placed a glass of water on the coffeetable, rummaging through the closet for some sort of clothing for me.

I cleared my throat, smiling when I gained his attention. "Dino..."

"Yes Hayato-kun?"

" You know...I had this nightmare last that's not what I wanted to ask you about , I mean I can't exactly ask the receptionist or the next door neighbour..."

Immediately Dino narrowed his eyes, grabbing my hand and holding it gently. He nodded his head in understanding, patting my head with his free hand to apparently ease my worries. Meanwhile I gazed through heavy lidded eyes at his erratic behaviour.

" You know, guys have this dreams ALL the time. It's part of life..."

My jaw dropped, freezing before literally snatching my hands next to my hips. "Let me finish my sentence!"

"Oh.", Dino scratched his head in puzzlement. I believe the term for blonde fools such as Dino, is being a 'ditz'. So the 'ditz' actually folded his arms, and dropped into an intense gaze which unnerved me.  
" Dino...am I the only one that Hibari...keeps?"

Dino raised his eyebrows, a sad smile playing on his lips. " Why,are you jealous?"

"NO!"

"It's just that...just answer my question."

" I'm afraid if I do, it'll send you heart into a twist and turmoil...into a world filled with the weight of of l-"

"Dino.", he immediately piped down he heard my warning tone.

"The answer Hayato-kun,", he paused sauntering his way towards the door. " is..."

I tilted my head , awaiting his next few words.

"No."

* * *

Dino shut the door lightly, gazing bewilderment at the flustered boy that laid painfully stationary on the bed. Gokudera twisted to face the window, wiping his eyes tiredly. Hibari had notified, well grunted that the 'brat' was having nightmares, writhing and sweating when he slept. Perhaps it was soon, that Hibari told the poor teenager the reason of his presence in Tokyo.

Hibari smirked, so the boy was interested in him.

" Kyoya, I have see you doing the most inhuman things. But I have never seen you this cruel, when do you plan on telling him?", the blonde yakuza member sighed. He rubbed his temples, not bothering to hide the concern that flickered in his contacts. Once he received his expected silence, the older man shot an impassive look at his blank kouhai.

" Look at him Kyoya, you saw how tortured he was in his sleep. Why don't you feel sorry for him, and not yourself for once?"

Kyoya Hibari tilted his head away from the annoying imposter, grunting and shoving him out the door.

"So, you don't plan to tell Gokudera about **him**."  
"What the brat doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Dino bowed his head low, circling his car keys before exiting himself out the door.

" You express care, in the oddest way Kyoya. It's almost like, you're not even human."

The loan shark smirked at his senpai's most useful statement for that year.

"Hn."

* * *

**GOKUDERA POV**

I was thinking hard that day, clambering out of bed for the first time, stretching my limbs and bending over to finally release the tension that piled in my thighs. The doctor had declared me safe, and ran out of the door as soon as Hibari trudged in for breakfast .A blush formed along my cheeks, fumbling with the hem of my shirt. Since I was going to live with this bastard for awhile , might as well make amends for him. Dino bought some groceries, and it safely ended up in the fridge. I whipped up some egg, and some fish for Hibari to eat before work. Don't get me wrong; I am not the 'sissy' type nor am I the 'wife' type. Peace is better for this house, penthouse whatever you called it. He seemed surprised, judging by his blank expression of course, and he actually bit into the egg .

Obviously, my legs were just itching to rush over there and whack Hibari's back to usher him into finishing his breakfast within this millennium. But, my mind urged me to follow the amends rule. Within seconds of entering his room, he exited swiftly with his tie and extremely sleek tuxedo. I swear, this man was an amazingly good-looking alien. He paused before the door, beckoning me over.

" I'll be late, don't wait up."

"Oh, of course."

Wistfully, I grabbed the bento box, handing it to him while looking in the other direction.

" You forgot this."

The loan shark smirked cockily, before he left to do dodgy duties.

Once the door shut, I heaved a sigh of smirk, if left on his face for the next seconds or so, would have left me in breaking my silent amends contract within moments of beginning it.

Oh god, another day to kill.

...

After a few hours of flicking through channels, the doorbell rung. Now, I briefly remembered Dino's warning on not to let strangers, but it definitely Dino's secret 'misson impossible' theme song. It was such a glorious feeling to see a human's face, other than buildings and the odd helicopter whizzing past the penthouse. Although it was short-lived, since it was Dino...he was still my saviour.

" Hey, you're not retarded anymore!"

I laughed, scratching my cheek. " Yeah, but you still are."

Dino mocked a hurt expression, carrying a huge bag of some heavy object. " One of my clients brought this in...so I thought you might be interested since Hibari grunted you were the type."

My hands opened the sack, peeking inside eagerly. It was like Christmas had come months earlier, only with Dino as Santa. Textbook of all sorts laid crampled against each other, just awaiting for me to grab it and start reading it.

" Thank you Dino!"

Dino blushed, hugging me tightly. " It's alright. I promised your brother to look after you, and if its Tsuna-kun...then you know I don't break my promises."

"Then, how come you have clients?"

"I own a host club, I don't sleep the women...ever since I met your adorable brother" , the blonde host drooled. " He is so naive, and to see him blush with-"

"Oh god no, please stop.", I cringed.

Dino smacked his hands together, " There's only one person to thank right now..."

" I already thanked you."

"No," he continued. " You need to thank Kyoya. He is the one who basically made this woman , a lecturer at the local university give all the books she owns. Just by leaning into her, she was spell bounded. Honestly, he should have been a host instead of a loan shark."

" Oh right, I-I will later on."

There was no use hiding the blush, it was just too startling against my pale skin.

The host whipped his head back to smile at me, strolling to the door with his hands burrowed in pockets.

"D-Dino, has he killed?"

With his back turned he replied, " Will that change how you look at him?"

" N-no I mean, I d-don't think so. He's Hibari...", I swallowed painfully.

"Then yes. He does kill for measures, well twice so far...that I know world Hayato Gokudera, its cruel and enticing... its a maze that you only get out if there's blood as sacrificeBut you're special since you had no choice. But Gokudera you have your brother , Hibari and me to protect you. Don't ever forget that..."

I didn't answer, I was trying to puzzle why his tone dropped and the atmosphere suddenly grew dim.

So, I was left alone to ponder in my thoughts.

It was true, every last Dino spoke. The allure of money, riches, drugs even... it's all part of the underground world. Without even knowing, I had somehow sauntered myself into a mess that only I could get out off. But who would save me? Although Tsuna is my brother, we are not related by blood. I have no memory of my mother, or father...I just feel deserted.

Ah, the only thing I can forever trust is Science. I tenderly picked up a huge text book the weight of stone, flicking through the pages interestedly.

**SEX-LINKED INHERITANCE.**

**Genes which are found on the X chromosome ae termed the above. An equivalent allele is not carried on the Y chromosome. The normal eye colour in fruit flies is red and is dominant to white eye. If a white eyed individual is crossed with a pre-breeding red eyed...**

I was in wonderland, all the genetics information was just so empowering. Knowledge kept me sane, and so did food. My stomach growled hungrily, signalling me to hurry and make dinner. Looks like the encrypted world of genetics, had to wait. Hunger, before knowledge.

* * *

**HIBARI POV.**

The brat had fallen asleep on the couch, snoring loudly and sprawled revealing a delicate amount of skin just above his navel. He had a huge text book on his chest, slowing down his breathing. For once he laid motionless and looked blissful sleeping, and Hibari had no reason to leave him alone. He carried the brat gently, biting the soft untouched lip before laying him down his bed.

Hibari tilted his head to analyse his sleeping beauty.

" What you won't know, what won't hurt you."

The brat just moaned disgruntled, turning his head in the other direction.

* * *

**GOKUDERA POV.**

This morning I woke up in Hibari's arms again, this time with clothes on...and I actually found myself leaning towards his chest.

", ANSWER YOUR PHONE TO THE EXTREME."

Hibari's blood shot eyes shot open, glaring at the answering machine. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, smashing the machine against my knee.

The loan shark smirked, " you read my mind brat."

" Funny that, I couldn't even hear myself think."

I had a strong impassive feeling that, another one of Hibari's exciting characters he worked with...would be added into this little turmoil of mine. But meanwhile, I had to slap Hibari's hands away from my pants.

Ah, maybe being imprisoned isn't such a bad thing. Knowing that the person you lived with; was rich enough to buy a new answering machine.

* * *

**AH CHAP FINSIHED! Just a filler, to get their relationship going... you can guess who the newcomer is. As requested from Naokiru Michiyuki . Dino spends his life in the penthouse, but I guess it's because he cares for Gokudera. Not so much a 'love interest' more of a brother-ly feeling, but then again you can imagine whatever you want to happen in that penthouse. Oh and Gokudera's a science nerd, GAWWWW CUTE!**

**I figured, he's pretty much too smart to waste his life in a penthouse with a hot guy like Hibari. **

**Or maybe, I'm just too analytical. **

**1859 FOREVER. – fan girl scream- **

**Oh and review – grins-**

**NOT BETA'D**


	5. Chapter 5 : Pleasure

**WHO IS GOKUDERA? READ ON FIND OUT. (I'm still trying to finalise myself...)**

_**Dee: Well duh, one of the most hottest characters in katekyo.**_

_**Hibari: He's my toy.**_

_**Gokudera: SHUT THE F UP.**_

**_Dee: Boys boys, get a ROOM... -wink wink nudge nudge-..._  
**

**WHO IS THAT HIM THAT THEY KEEP ON TALKING ABOUT? READ ON FIND OUT.**

_**I BLUSHED SO HARD IN THIS CHAP, I JUST CAN'T DO SEX SCENES WITHOUT BEING SO EMBARASSED. I'm more the calm slightly loud nerd yet naive person who usually doesn't write these things, BUT HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE IT.**_

_**Just saying, this is my first fanfic where I said 'cock' and 'penis' ...so forgive me this is so against my boundaries.**_

**Did I mention review...**

* * *

**GOKUDERA POV**

The answering machine did not help drone out the yelling from outside, so naturally I opened the door to let the outsider however, ignored it as if he was used to it. The outsider immediately stopped in mid-sentence, folding his arms instantly.

" You're not Hibari...?"

"Well , obviously not.", I replied scrutinisingly." Oi, loan-shark shit, one of your friends is here. You know, the one with the turf head"

"Look who's talking?... octopus-head...", the stranger stated with an odd tilt of his head.

One thing I noticed was his startling white hair, and the other was his Mohawk-ish cut. Interesting character, but instantly dumb.

" Damn it Hibari, I have a hang-over TO THE EXTREEEEME!"

I blocked my ears with my hand," You're breaking the windows to the extreme."

Hibari grunted, buttoning his shirt agonisingly slow.

"It's not my fault you don't tolerate alcohol."

The white-haired stranger scratched his head uncomfortably, " Hana wasn't happy scolded me, and I had to sleep on the couch instead. She was all...yadda Ryohei yadda ya"

" Is there anything else you came here for?"

Ryohei shook his head, finally acknowledging my presence cleaning up the plates and glasses . He politely asked for a cup of coffee, which I decided to ease up the coffee since I had no intention of giving this man even more caffeine.

He lifted his hand towards me, " He certainly resembles-"

Hibari's tonfas scratched against the Ryohei's chin, although his eyes were widened, he was used to the loan sharks scare tactics.

" I'm not the one you should be showing you're anger too...M-"

"Gokudera, leave the room."

My head appeared above the kitchen top, a contrast against the blue and silver gleams of light that bounced off my hair.

" Alright", I replied submissively.

It was utmost urgency that I just had to eavesdrop, but they were at a position where it's extremely hard to just stand behind the door and hide. I guess, I had to leave my eavesdropping to another day. My legs automatically headed towards the bathroom wash my face, when I realised that...

Hibari called me **Gokudera**.

* * *

" Ah, as I was saying...Dino had a few of his gang members in his club. Of course, they were politely asked to leave...but they wouldn't so he had to pull some strings. Strings that...did involve a bit of EXTREME fighting."

Hibari scratched his chin, strolling to peer out of the gorgeous penthouse . The city had certainly expanded since he was a teenager, a rebellion to the undisciplined side of society. He had to admit, that even the brat was one of them. Although he was beginning to adjust to his surroundings, Hibari couldn't help but feel his sexual tension piling up. Once again, he tuned back to Sasagawa Ryohei's mumbling,and found his heart speed up just a little bit. His nemesis was near, probably knowing that he had Gokudera. Gokudera was his weakness, and immediately classified as main target of Tokyo City. Luckily, Yamamoto Takeshi volunteered to keep tabs on him when he escaped ,or else those men would have taken Hayato directly to him.

Rokudo Mukuro was back. The mafia intended to break little cracks through the yakuza, but yakuza kept strong with each other, except for those few traitors which are easily sniffed out. Hibari only trusted a few minions, and this trust was not only scarce but intense too.

Ryohei checked his reflection, never bothering to hide his awe at the rich house that Kyoya Hibari lived in.

"He'll come after Gokudera, knowing that he's got his I better go back home for lunch , otherwise Hana will be angry TO THE EXTREME."

Kyoya Hibari nodded vaguely, " If he comes anyway near me, I'll kill him."

Sasagawa Ryohei did a mock salute, before he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**GOKUDERA POV**

I only heard the door slam, indicating that the loud mouthed loser had left. Meanwhile I had a long shower,washing off all the worries and tension that weighed in my shoulder. However, the tension just came back when I saw Hibari sitting on the bed silently watching me. I tightened the towel around my waist, fumbling through the closet for my clothes. Funnily enough, they weren't there! Hibari smirked, beckoning me over. Slowly, I felt my legs being drawn to him, step by step my body grew accustomed to his calling. With my eyes clamped shut, I appeared in front of him. He grabbed my hand , pushing me down in a whirr of colours. The room spun momentarily, as I gained my grip on the sturdy loan shark. Under his shirt was ripples of subtle muscle, pale and inquisitive he roamed his hands through the contours of my body. Hibari ever so slowly, tugged my towel down, licking his lips when he saw my ass in full view. I gulped at my quickened heart rate, noticing a strong feeling that I might as well farewell my virginity. He brought his tongue around a nipple, tweaking a finger around the other. While servicing my hardened nipples, he growled as soon as I groaned in pleasure. Hibari brought his lips to mine, sucking on the bottom , before slipping his tounge inside my parted lips. It felt uncomfortable at first, some random's tounge in my mouth. But the shit was good; his kissing techniques, his ability to touch me and did I mention his ability to arouse me?

"W-what brought this on?", my bruised lips stuttered through hitched breaths.

The bastard brushed his nose against my collarbone, sucking tenderly on the skin ,only to release a single trickle of blood that rolled down my torso. My cheeks grew a bright red, contrasting against my pale skin and illuminated silver hair. With a single frustated tear that rolled down my cheek, the beautiful alien licked it off, only to rake his teeth against my collarbone again.

" ...Hnngh...aah..."

I could feel my erection becoming in full view, as well as Hibari's awkward bulge in his kimono. I moaned as the loan shark brushed his hands against my member, running his hands along before pausing at the tip. By this time, I lost it . I felt myself shudder with impatience, eager for him to continue. Hibari brought ran his tongue along the shaft, worming his hand around to my ass.

"D-do you always give blow jobs?"

"No. Who said I was?"

The loanshark grabbed my head, pushing me roughly downwards. So now, I faced his huge cock in full view.

"THAT WON'T FIT IN MY M-", I attempted to continue but was interrupted by a huge thing in my mouth.

Hibari chuckled at my startled reaction, allowing me to breathe a few seconds and the occasional splutter from the 'milk' that was literally oozing out of him. From my scientific knowledge, I believe the second stage after an erection, is this salty tasting substance-precum .

I analysed his penis , trying to remember the copulation section of the biology book that Dino gave me the other day. Hibari raised his eyebrows at my intense stare, gently grabbing the back of my head to begin. My eyes wandered to the bottom of his huge thing, gently nibbling on his 'balls' as modern language stated. Now this received an extremely pleasing result on behalf of Hibari's flustered face , and my smirk. Using this highly arousing technique, I used my hands to stimulate his upper area, while focusing on the 'sacks' for the ultimate trial.

To begin with, it was more a battle of dominance between him and me. Obviously this was my first time, and I was the bottom as depicted by his aggressive movements. Even a psychologist would know that this man had serious issues, and that sexual tension really needs to be addressed.

Wincing when I felt a streak of pain, I realised something cold had entered my 'hole'. The tight pink muscle refused to give away, causing me great discomfort when Hibari smirked. I groaned, moving my hips to his scissoring fingers in a slow rhythm.

" U-rgh that h-hurts like hell your horn-ny bastard."

" Yet Hayato Gokudera, you move like a horse that just needs to be ridden.", the loan shark purred while slipping in a third finger.

I blushed even redder, glaring at the victorious glitter that sparked in his eyes.

"D-D-Does it, " I paused in heavy pants when he popped his finger out. " give you great satisfaction to make fun of me?"

Hibari sent me an incredulous look, " Yes."

"Asshole."

While suffering to finish my last word, the loan shark managed to pull me to meet his pitless eyes. I felt myself, both mind and body melt when his onyx orbs mentally broke me licked my ear lobe, not bothering to wipe the trail of spit that lay next to my mouth.

"Scream Gokudera, scream so the whole city can hear you."

That's certainly what I did, when his huge thing entered me painfully.

" AAAH!"

My eyes widened in pure pain, crying and mentally kicking myself for being able to be carried away so easily. Hibari breathed softly on my ear, attempting to calm me down. First came his tip, slipping past the first ring of muscle, then easing into the next few. After that, the only sensation I felt was numbing and the odd feeling of pleasure. Hibari thrusted, hitting my prostate dead-on and leaving me on the brink of ectasy. It built onto a constant rhythm, '_thrust, adjust then let Gokudera move on his own'_.

" H-H-IBARI!"

The loan shark shuddered with excitement, thrusting deep within the brat, constantly hitting the prostate only to be more aroused by my startled whimpers of pleasure.

" Does it feel good?"

" I-I-I'M CUMMING. SO Screw you S-H-HITHEAD!"

"No, screw you. Now you belong to me."

With that, Hibari literally filled me to my brim with his semen. I collapsed onto his sturdy body, treasuring the memory of his pale muscled toned body sweating.

Bye, bye virginity.

* * *

Kyoya Hibari laid on his bed, watching his centre of current attention sleep soundly. He had mind blowing sex only a few hours ago with the brat, watching his body writhe and moan in surreal pleasure. Ah, bliss. Not to mention the insatiable desire to constantly monopolise the brat: both in heart and body.

A phone ring caught broke his perverted reverie, stealing one last look at the silver-haired brat snoring quietly under his tousled locks.

The caller was unknown, and the feeling that overcame the loan shark certainly made him cringe.

He punched the 'green' phone symbol , bringing the mobile ever so slowly to his ears.

" What?"

"Kufufu, Kyoya Hibari... still as demanding are we?"

Hibari frowned, creasing him eyebrows together. Of course the loan shark's silence only stirred the caller even more. Gokudera mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, even lifting his finger tips to prove his point in his dream-like state- something Hibari found highly amusing.

"I'll cut to the chaste. You have something I want .No I **need** ,until I gather full dominance over the yakuza. Because you see, my Italian mafia no longer entertain me and the only way to me to be empowered even more...is if I own the son of the legacy**-** **Hayato Gokudera**."

Hibari smirked, snatching another glance at the sleeping Gokudera.

"Too late bastard, he's all mine."

"Oh that's too bad. To think you'd wait for me to steal him right under your nose.", the raven-haired man laughed.

" Touch him Rokudo Mukuro, and I will bite you to death"

"I'd like to see that. Expect me soon Hibari-kun."

Hibari ended the call abruptly, glancing at the brat sleeping peacefully. He had tired him out so much, that Gokudera had no time to have nightmares.

But now that the brat had belonged to him, his possessiveness grew uncontrollable.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro chuckled when his call was rudely interrupted; the childish antics of Kyoya Hibari certainly amused him. He sipped his wine, sloshing around the crimson red liquid in swift movements. But now, the time to get serious had come. The time to spurt blood from the loathed man had finally arrived...

* * *

**ALRIGHT, was it good ? :D**

**REVIEW PLS! :) **

**Did you have a nosebleed? I only nearly had a heart attack when my mum came in...that's about it.**

**CYAZ **


End file.
